This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Administrative Core has been actively involved in designing and running SD BRIN, representing SD BRIN, completing reports and applications for continuing funding and planning for the future of SD BRIN. The Steering Committee met by telephone conference to plan for the ongoing implementation of Phase II of INBRE and the application process for INBRE Phase III. The PI and PC met with groups from each of the partner undergraduate institutions to discuss how to move forward with INBRE funding. BRIN participated in the regional IDeA meeting in Fargo, N.D., in May 2007. SD BRIN participated at the Principal Investigator's Planning Retreat for the next phase of INBRE at NIH in July 2007. The Training and Mentoring Core has a very successful undergraduate fellowship program with more applications than there are positions from students from the partner undergraduate institutions. SD BRIN sponsors a Research Apprenticeship Program to introduce Native American high school students in research careers. Partner undergraduate institutions are developing their research infrastructures to meet the needs of the Phase II in a timely manner. Administrative support at all PUIs for a "culture of research" has resulted in major infrastructure funding for science buildings and equipment.